I love you too
by Fluffy99
Summary: Vegeta is torn and crumpled after the death of his Princess. His thoughts. Onexshot.


**My fair lady**

Vegeta is crushed when Bulma dies. His thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ :(

**A/N: **This is a very short onexshot that popped into my head. Thought I'd write it down and see what you guys think. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Vegeta:<p>

Why did something that was so distant, hurt like there was no tomorrow? The agony, which spread to different parts of my soul, couldn't be stopped. It seared through my body, damaging it in ways no one could heal. She was but a small, delicate flower. Unprotected from the world around her. The heavens didn't always shine down on her, but her heart was pure, pure enough to make me crumple. Me, the prince of all saiyans. The heir to my father. King Vegeta. Why did she cause such an elite as myself to wallow in such self pity? Undermined in the depths of hell. _No, _I thought bitterly. Not yet. It's not my time to pass. Not anytime soon. But she did, and all could I could do know is hide from the world. I may be mourning, but whatever pride I have left is keeping me from allowing any of those pests to show me any pity. Pity was the last thing I needed.

Slowly, I began to think on a question I've asked myself many times before. Did I really love her? Do saiyans even have the capability to access such an emotion? For all these years, No was the only answer that played in my mind. And I allowed it. But thinking back now, I'm not so sure. Bulma was not an angel, not even close. She had a temper that could drive a man insane. Her petty needs as a human stood in my way of what I needed, what I craved. I smiled darkly, scoffing at myself. I allowed the woman to bear my children, my new heir to the family. But all of that made me grow horribly soft.

Allowing myself to be taken over by the darkness, by such pure evil, awakened what was once clearly alive in my heart. The rush it gave me, overwhelmed me, made me realize something. Over the power lust and my clear obsession of deafting that incompetent fool, Kakkarot, I began to become more and more drawn to the woman. I went and killed myself over her too. To protect her and my family. _Family._ The word played in my head repeaditly. I was never really even attached to my son. Nor my daughter. Did I love them? I still can't answer the question.

My mind screams and begs for an answer, no more of my soul does. What was love exactly? I asked the woman years ago. I could still remember her soft, gentle voice. _'Vegeta, love is something beyond explainable. It's what makes life worth living. Love is a passionate desire you have for someone or something. You know, for you it's fighting. You love that with passion don't you?'_ I remember I nodded my head like a fool. My heart squeezed when I remembered her warm smile. '_It's like that. But Vegeta, I need you to know something._' she didn't even wait for my answer. _'I'll always love you Vegeta, no matter who or what you become. You want to know why? Because, even though you treat the world as nothing but a burden, I can see something else in you. You love this place Vegeta. And I love you.'_ Her sweet words seemed to open a gate somewhere in my mind, because memories were flooding over me like tidal waves. One after another, I heard the same three words. ''I love you.'' I never, not even once, responded with the same emotion. Hell, he didn't even reply half the time.

Then, like someone had struck me in the heart, it hit me. My body filled up with something I couldn't make out. It poured the empty chasm my heart was meant to be, making me warm inside. I felt something moist fall down my cheek. Then another. And yet again another. Suddenly, tears were streaming heavily down his face. I bowed my head shamefully. I hadn't cried since I was born. And now, here I was, crying silently. But this time, for a reason. Slowly, I lifted my head and whispered four words I hoped would go up to the heavens, invade the mind, the dreams and the thoughts of one person I never thought I would say this to. I closed my eyes and whispered once more. "I love you too."


End file.
